iHave A Secret
by Milli2011
Summary: When Freddie gets a letter, he starts acting a bit strange & won't tell Carly & Sam who it's from. When the person unexpectly shows up, how much longer can Freddie keep the secret from his two best friends? Freddie/OC
1. iGot A Letter

**A.N Sorry guys iHad To Say Goodbye is on hiatus for the moment until I work out where I am going with it but in the meantime I found this in with my old drafts. First time I've used my own character & my first multichap- so please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer- As always I don't own iCarly or it's characters =(**

**iHave A Secret**

Fredward "Freddie" Benson smiled pointing his camera at his two best friends who were jumping around in front of the camera for their web show. Freddie gave the signal to the two girls that time was up.

"Well that's all we have time for today. But eat some meat" Carly Shay, a brunette girl smiled into the camera.

"Hug a squirrel" Sam Puckett, a blonde haired girl, the same age as Carly, added with a goofy smile.

"And keep watching !" both of them shouted in unison.

"We're out! Great show!" Freddie smiled, turning off his camera & setting it next to his laptop on the tech cart.

Freddie was the tech producer for the iCarly web show & dealt with everything from the camera, sound, effects, video & lighting. He turned back towards the girls.

"Mama wants a smoothie. You guys in?" Sam asked looking between Carly & Freddie.

Carly simply shrugged & Freddie rolled his eyes. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Carly's older brother Spencer coming through the door.

"You guys finished?" Spencer asked & Sam nodded.

"Yeah just done, why what's up?" Carly asked her brother, noticing the lost expression on his face.

Spencer was in a daze for a moment before quickly snapping out of it.

"Doesn't matter" Spencer said quickly, turning towards the door.

He turned back to the three friends, looking at Freddie.

"Oh, this came for you Freddie. I don't know why it came here. Maybe it's something they don't want your mum to know" he smiled handing Freddie the envelope in his hand & disappearing back downstairs.

When Spencer was gone, Freddie looked at the neat writing upon the parchment envelope in his hands.

**Fredward "Freddie" N. K. Benson**

**c/o iCarly Web Show Studio**

**Apartment 8-C**

**Bushwell Plaza**

**Seattle**

Freddie's heart sunk as he read the writing, he knew who it was from.

"You okay Freddie?" Carly asked, but Freddie didn't reply.

Sam, seizing the moment that Freddie wasn't watching, lunged at him, trying to prize the letter from his hands.

"Sam get off me!" Freddie yelled, squirming as Sam had pinned him to a beanbag in the middle of studio floor.

Freddie wondered how Sam was stronger than him, but yet again over half her relatives were either on parole on in prison. Carly prized Sam off Freddie with some force & he got up slowly, brushing himself down, the unopened envelope still in his hands.

"Whose the letter from Freddork? Your nerdy girlfriend?" Sam taunted.

"It doesn't matter" Freddie spat, rubbing his wrists where Sam had pinned him down before sulking out to the fore escape where he could read the letter in peace.

Carly looked worriedly at the door where Freddie had just walked out of before turning to her best friend.

"What's got into him? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other" Carly asked worriedly.

Sam shrugged at Freddie's outburst.

"Come on, mama still wants her smoothie" Sam smiled.

Taking Carly's wrist she pulled her best friend out of the studio to the Groove Smoothie.


	2. iThink I Know The Truth

**A.N- Hey guys…Welcome to the second chapter of the story. Special shout out to PD31, bellacullen445 & failusnot who reviewed (You rock!) Oh by the way in this story Sam is an only child (it will make sense later- I promise!) Another teaser chapter to enjoy. Please R&R!**

Freddie stumbled onto the fire escape & sat on the window ledge with the parchment envelope. It was dark & so he used the light from the hallway to illuminate the paper. Hurriedly he opened it & scanned through the letter inside before either Carly, Sam or his mum Marissa could catch him. He definitely didn't want his mum finding out that he knew. The writer of his letter was smart & knew to send it to the Shay's apartment so it wouldn't get into Marissa's hands. Freddie sighed, his breathing fogging in the cold wind, wondering whether or not he should tell Carly & Sam. He thought about it for they kept no secrets since Sam blurted out to Carly that they…Freddie quickly shook that thought from his mind, he didn't want to go back there. He took out his PearPad phone & thumbed down the contact list until he reached ? Freddie was clever too, he saved their number under ? so that if his mum were to check his phone, which she did on a regular basis, she'd see ? next to the number. When she questioned him about it, he said that it was probably a random iCarly fan who got hold of his number. Looking behind him to check the hallway was clear, Freddie began to write a text message.

**Hey got your letter…Thanks for sending it to the iCarly studio so mum doesn't find out…She'd freak if she found out I knew…Freddie**

Freddie sent the message. His smile was broken when he heard someone come up behind him. He quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket & grabbed the letter that sat on the ledge. He turned sharply to find Sam standing behind him, her hands in her jean pockets, grinning.

"Do you want a death wish or something!" Freddie jumped, startled.

"We were waiting for you to come to the Groovy Smoothie" Sam replied & Freddie rolled his eyes yet again.

Every time they'd go to the Groovy Smoothie Carly would order & pay for her smoothie first. Then Sam would order hers & demand that Freddie pay for it along with his. Sam owed him a lot of money because of the smoothie tab. What made matters worse was that Freddie didn't have much money to spare for Marissa only gave him $8, scared that if she gave him any more he'd get a train ticket & leave her (Freddie thought that actually wasn't a bad idea)

"Hang on then I need to go to the toilet & grab my coat" Freddie replied & Sam followed him to his apartment.

Sam had never actually been inside the Benson apartment before as she cautiously made her way into the living room & took in her surroundings. Freddie threw his keys onto the breakfast bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Where's the Madwoman tonight?" Sam asked as Freddie disappeared into his room.

"Aggressive Parenting meeting" Freddie simply replied.

Not only was Marissa overly protective of Freddie but Sam thought she had gone OCD on sterilizing the whole apartment. There was not a grime mark or speck of dust anywhere. Sam's attention was suddenly drawn to a olive green wall covered in photo frames. This made Sam somewhat jealous of Freddie because Marissa had taken time to capture the important moments in Freddie's life. She didn't have that in her house. Gosh Sam was lucky if she got fed & a roof over her head! Sam's attention was particularly drawn to the centre one in a golden frame. A tanned, tall muscular man with short shaggy brown hair stood grinning on the beach, wearing nothing but a long pair of red shorts. His arms were wrapped around a small boy who had the same shaggy brown hair as the older male, wore a black wetsuit & clung to a small yellow body board. Next to the older male was a younger looking Marissa, wearing a blue & white summer dress & a pair of shades. Sam recognised the small boy as Freddie & came to the realization that the older male was Freddie's dad.

'_He looks so much like his dad_' Sam thought to herself.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Freddie had his own bathroom within his room. Turning Sam noticed that Freddie's bedroom door was slightly ajar she couldn't resist seeing his room. She cautiously entered & looked around. Freddie's room was simple. There was a bunk bed, dresser, wardrobe & a shelf with his tech gadgets on it. On one wall he had a collage of photos, most of which were taken in the iCarly studio. Sam sat on the bottom bunk with a sigh when she noticed the letter that Freddie had earlier. She skimmed through the contents, her mouth agape before pulling the letter into her pocket as Freddie came out of the bathroom.

"Sam! Get out of here!" Freddie scowled at the blonde sitting on his bed.

"Couldn't resist Frednub" Sam taunted, trying to hide her shock a the letter.

Freddie rolled his eyes & grabbed his jacket draped over the top bunk & led Sam back out to the living room. Grabbing his keys they left to join Carly at the Groovy Smoothie.


	3. i'M The New Girl In Town

**A.N- Sorry guys been sick recently so haven't been writing as much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter & thanks to all those who are following so far *virtual hugs to those people*….**

Without much argument, Freddie went to the counter at the Groovy Smoothie to order the smoothies as Sam joined Carly. The Groovy Smoothie wasn't packed, but there was the low rumble of music & chatter that filled the room.

"I think Freddie has a girlfriend" Sam blurted out in a hushed whisper to her best friend who almost choked on her Peach Snap smoothie.

"What?" Carly choked out, looking up at her best friend.

"I found this in Freddie's room" Sam replied & handed the letter to Carly.

Carly opened her mouth to first ask why Sam was in Freddie's room & secondly to scowl her for taking his things without permission. She thought better of asking & instead read the letter.

"It could be from a girlfriend, but it could be from a cousin or even a fan. And Freddie probably didn't want to say anything for YOU would take the Mickey out of him if he did" Carly reasoned, stressing the word 'you' in her reply.

"Yeah but if it was a cousin, why would they send it to the studio so Marissa doesn't find out? And if it was a fan, how do they know that Fredwad's full name is Fredward Nathan Karl Benson?" Sam asked.

Carly raised her eyebrows. Surprising Sam did make a good point. Carly was about to reply when Freddie returned carrying a tray of smoothies. He set it on the table.

"Peach Snap for Carly, Strawberry Surf for Sam & Berry Surprise for me" Freddie said proudly as he set the smoothies on the table

"You didn't have to get me a smoothie Freddie" Carly smiled as Freddie sat down.

Carly handed Sam the letter back under the table so that Freddie didn't notice.

"Hey Freddie, well done on your fencing win!" T-Bo, an Afro-Caribbean man who was the owner of the Groovy Smoothie, chirped as he stopped by their table.

Freddie noticed that T-Bo had a stick, impaled with peppers. He flung it around carelessly knocking Freddie's smoothie over him. Freddie jumped up quickly as Sam burst into laughter at Freddie's misfortune.

"Sorry man. I'll get you another smoothie on the house" T-Bo apologized & disappeared back to the counter.

Freddie sulked off to the bathroom to wipe the berries from his jeans. As Freddie disappeared & Sam settled down, a girl around the same age as them walked into the Groovy Smoothie, carrying a piece of paper & looking rather lost. Sam could have sworn she was the female version of Freddie, but quickly shook that crazy thought off as Carly got up, heading towards the girl standing at the counter. T-Bo was nowhere to be seen as Sam got up & followed Carly.

"Hey, are you okay, you look rather lost" Carly asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Garden Grove. I'm new to the area, went exploring & got lost" the girl asked, moving her hands at the same time.

Sam was intrigued by this, but didn't ask.

"It's the next block down, from here take a left & keep going down the street. Next block take a right, can't miss it" Sam instructed.

"Thanks…I'm Melissa by the way" girl introduced, shaking hands with Carly & Sam.

"I'm Carly & this is Sam" Carly introduced.

"Yeah I've seen iCarly. You guys are awesome! I better go or my dad will be wondering where I got to. Thanks for the help" Melissa chirped & left.

"No problem" Carly called after her, but she had gone.

Carly & Sam returned to their smoothies as Freddie came back, dabbing his jeans with a tissue. Sam had a strange feeling that things were about to fall into place as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"You okay Sam, you look like you've seen a ghost" Freddie taunted as he sat down.

Freddie couldn't resist the jab at Sam. Sam quickly snapped out of her thoughts & nodded. It was out of character for Sam not to fight back. She couldn't help but stare at the door where Melissa had left.


	4. iHad To Find You

**A.N- Hope you all enjoy this chapter...Shoutout to miscallousmystery who reviewed =) Reviews make me very happy =)**

Returning from the Groovy Smoothie, Carly, Freddie & Sam went their separate ways. Carly went into her apartment, Sam went home for her mum would be home shortly from her 'date' & Freddie went into his apartment. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes & threw them into the clear box that sat at the door. His mum, who had returned early from her aggressive parenting meeting, was sitting on the sofa watching some show about wayward kids. She didn't acknowledge that Freddie come in. Freddie went to his room to start on his English creative writing essay '103 Melville Street'. He changed his berry stained jeans before laying on his bunk. A notepad sat on his pillow, its pages as empty as his brain. He couldn't help but think of the letter. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the apartment door.

"Fredward, could you get the door please?" his mum called.

Freddie sighed, dropping his pen on the quilt & heading back out to the living room. He opened the front door with a sigh thinking it was probably Carly or Sam. He was wrong & his mouth agape at the girl that stood there. The brunette curls, the chocolate brown eyes, that smile...Freddie couldn't believe she was standing there.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Freddie managed to choke out.

"Well hello to you too(!)" Melissa replied sarcastically.

Freddie cautiously looked over to the Shay apartment door then into his own apartment where his mum was still watching TV.

"You can't chat here. Meet me in the Groovy Smoothie in ten minutes" Freddie hissed, giving Melissa instructions on how to get there.

Melissa reluctantly left & Freddie shut the door, returning the living room.

"Who was that?" his mum asked, her eyes glued to the TV.

"No-one. I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie" Freddie replied, trying to keep his voice deadpan.

He grabbed his coat, put on his trainers & headed out the door again.

The walk to the Groovy Smoothie was a short one but Freddie was taking his time. He dragged his feet across the pavement, the brisk evening wind colouring his cheeks a pale shade of pink. He had butterflies in his stomach. What was he to say to his twin sister after so many years? He stopped outside the Groovy Smoothie & stuffed his hands deep into his jean pockets. He let out the breath he was holding as he opened the door & went in. He sat on the opposite side of the table with a smile.

"Hey" Freddie said, unsure of how else to start the conversation.

"Hey...I got you a Pear & Orange Sunset, I hope that's okay for I didn't know what you like" Melissa replied & pushed over the second cup.

Freddie smiled & took a sip as Melissa took a sip of her own. He knew his sister was deaf, but it had been a while since he had to use sign language.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were living in New York?" Freddie asked, trying his hardest to sign.

"Dad got a job here in Seattle. He didn't want to move me from school but we had no other choice. I kinda persuaded him too that I'd be better in a mainstream school. Interior motive of being closer to you, but dad doesn't know that of course" Melissa explained, her hand movements fluent to the speed of her voice.

"So how is dad?" Freddie asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"He's fine. Oh I got a recent photo for you" Melissa replied, pulling a photo from her bag & handing it to Freddie.

The photo was of his dad & Melissa in front of a statue in London. Freddie smiled. His dad hadn't changed much. He was still tall & muscular, though his shaggy brown hair had tints of grey though it & he had a stubble beard. Freddie wished he could see his dad but it wasn't like the film Parent Trap were he could simply swap places, the main obstacle being that he was male & his twin was female.

"So hows mum?" Melissa asked, thinking it best to mirror Freddie's question.

Freddie looked up from the photo & rolled his eyes, unsure of how best to answer that.

"That bad eh?" Melissa laughed.

Freddie nodded, taking a sip of his smoothie. The moment was interrupted by Freddie's Pearphone vibrating on the table. He picked it up & read the message. His face turned solemn.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"I better go. Mum wants me home for a tick bath" Freddie replied, his voice dead-pan.

Melissa looked rather confused.

"Tick bath?" she asked questionably.

"Don't ask" Freddie replied, a smile tugging on his lips.

Melissa stood up & so did Freddie.

"I'll text you to meet up tomorrow okay?" Freddie asked & Melissa nodded.

Freddie felt slightly awkward as he approached Melissa & gave her a hug. It was at that moment that the blonde haired Sam walked through the door. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Freddie & a girl. Not just any girl, the girl they had met earlier that day. Sure Sam taunted & teased Freddie, but deep down she truly cared for him. She was now heartbroken as she stared at the two hugging. Sam backed out & sprinted home, water blurring her vision all the way as tears constantly streamed down her cheeks. She had to confront Freddie, what was going on?


End file.
